


War of the Ants

by florencedrunk



Series: The March 2017 Stucky Challenge [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky, Bottoming from the Top, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Steve, in Indonesia TV static is called War of the Ants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florencedrunk/pseuds/florencedrunk
Summary: "We can't run forever," Steve says, lying on the bed.em>Bucky sighs. He's been trying to make the TV work since they've arrived, but the screen is still full of messy black-and-white pixels, electronic noise filling the motel room."Why not?" he asks."Because they’re always going to find us in the end, no matter how far we go."225. tv static





	

"We can't run forever," Steve says, lying on the bed.

Bucky sighs. He's been trying to make the TV work since they've arrived, but the screen is still full of messy black-and-white pixels, electronic noise filling the motel room.

"Why not?" he asks.

"Because they’re always going to find us in the end, no matter how far we go."

"But you knew that, didn't you?" he asks, turning to face Steve. "You knew what it meant to do what we did."

"I know I did—"

"But?"

"I'm so fucking tired," Steve confesses. "I just— I'm tired."

"You could go back," he says. "I'm the one they're after. Just tell them I forced you to come with me or something."

"That's not what I meant," Steve says. "I would— _could_ never leave you, and you know it damn well."

"Why not?" Bucky asks, climbing on the bed. He gets on top of Steve, holding himself up with his hands and knees. Their faces are inches apart, their noses brushing, and his voice is reduced to a whisper, barely audible over the TV static. "You could have a home, a job, a dog — even children, if you wanted. You could have a normal life."

"What would be the point of all that if you are not there?"

They kiss, just a small peck. And then another.

"You could find someone else," Bucky says. "You're easy to love."

The kiss is deeper, this time. They let themselves get lost into one another, for a moment.

"So are you," Steve says, then. His hand is on the back of Bucky's head, and he keeps it there, making their foreheads touch.

"You know I'm not," Bucky says, letting out a bitter laughs.

"But you _are_ , Buck."

"No, what I am is fucked up in the head," Bucky says. "On a good day I can hardly tell reality apart from whatever crap is going on inside my head, and I have god-fucking-knows how many people looking for me right now—"

"Why is it still so easy for me to love you, then?" Steve interrupts. "How do you explain that?"

"Maybe you're just as fucked up as I am."

"One more reason to be together."

Their lips meet again, hungrier and needier. They roll on the bed, and Steve ends up on top with Bucky's legs wrapped around his middle. When they pull back, it feels like emerging from underwater after almost drowning (and, somehow, like the complete opposite of that). Suddenly, they realise they are wearing way too many clothes, and start getting rid of them.

"There's lube in the blue suitcase," Bucky says, and then regrets ever speaking when Steve gets up and leaves him (but he bends over to look for it, so it's totally worth it). "No, wait — I think it's in the red one."

Steve throws the small bottle in his direction, and then he just stands there, in all his glorious nakedness, waiting.

"Touch yourself," he commands. "I want to watch you."

"You kinky bastard," Bucky says, but he does as he's told. He takes his time lubing his fingers, and then he slowly slides one inside of himself. Steve watches him, licking his lips like a hungry animal observing his prey. Bucky adds one more fingers and sees Steve's whole body twitch, aching to get closer. He sees how Steve hesitates for a second before taking his own cock into his hand.

"Like what you see?" Bucky asks.

"You know damn well I do."

"Just making sure," he says, letting his fingers sink ever deeper. A wave of pleasure hits him, and he lets out a small gasp, arching his back.

Steve takes this as an invitation, and he's suddenly there, mouth so hot against his that Bucky can't do much more than melt and let Steve take him. In many ways, it feels like the first time (urgent and new and just the right amount of painful); in many ways, it shows how much they know each other (hands touching all the right spots, Steve thrusting at exactly the right pace, Bucky making all those noises that make Steve's brain short-circuit).

"Where would I find someone that feels half as good as you do?" Steve asks.

"You're in just for the sex, then. Good to know."

"I also like your cooking."

"Fuck you!"

"Later, if you're up for it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Bucky pulls Steve closer, and then makes them roll over the bed again, so that he's on top, sinking and rising on Steve's lap as he rides his cock. Steve makes a surprised sound, settling his hands on Bucky's thighs, avid fingers digging into his flesh. Bucky takes himself in his hand, and Steve's eyes are instantly fixed on his.

"You really like this, don't you?" he asks Steve. "You like watching me."

"I do," he manages to get out. "So fucking much."

"Then, watch."

They come like this, together: Bucky all over Steve's stomach and chest, with one lone white drop landing on the corner of Steve's lips, where he licks it away; Steve shooting inside of him with a bitten down moan, filling him with warmth.

"See?" Steve says, breathless. "So easy to love."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions or just want to say hi you can find me on [tumblr](http://florencedrunk.tumblr.com).


End file.
